Simple Surprises
by JC HOYT
Summary: Jordan's birthday is coming up
1. Default Chapter

Woody and Jordan had been together for a couple of months and it was almost her birthday. Things were going really great for them; she was slowly adjusting to life as a couple which was something completely new for her. Woody was incredibly affectionate, always wanting to hold her hand, have his arm around her or hold her close. She found herself actually enjoying this attention, no one before had ever gone to such lengths just to be with her and now that they were finally together she knew he would never let go. She smiled happily to herself at this thought.  
  
"Hey, hate to break your good mood but you've got a case. Body found out on 13, dumped in the woods by the side of the road." Garrett said somberly, stepping into her office.  
  
She frowned briefly then perked up. "Who's the lead detective?" she asked hopefully.  
  
Garrett pretended to look down at his clipboard then answered "Hoyt"  
  
Jordan beamed at hearing his name and clapped her hands in a girly, cheerleader like moment.  
  
Garrett just shook his head, chuckling as he left the office.  
  
Jordan sprang from her chair, grabbing her gear as she ran out of the office and down the hall to the elevator. She stopped briefly in front of Garrett's office and teased "I don't know what you're laughing at, maybe you should take a look in the mirror one of these days and see what you look like when Lily walks through the door"  
  
She darted back out of the office before he had a chance to respond, but he didn't really need to, he knew it was true; he didn't even need a mirror. He smiled at the realization of his own happiness and Jordan's as well.  
  
By then Jordan had reached the elevator and was now poking incessantly at the down button, cursing it for being so slow.  
  
Nigel passed by and cocked his head to watch her avidly abusing the elevator with an amused grin.  
  
"You know darling, that wont make it come any faster"  
  
She shot him and irritated look. "No time to talk Nige, I've got places to go and people to see" she said giving up her struggle with the elevator and heading towards the stairs.  
  
"Well tell him hello for me" he said amused by this new Jordan.  
  
She flung open the door and raced down the stairs smiling, knowing she couldn't hide anymore. Her fiercely guarded little secret was now public knowledge. Now she didn't care who knew, she'd gladly tell the whole world he was hers. 


	2. Being a professional

Jordan sped to the crime scene, wishing not for the first time that her Explorer was equipped with lights and sirens. Hmmmm maybe she could talk to Garrett about that. Woody was pacing around the crime scene, trying to write up a preliminary report. The first officer on scene was trying to relay his findings to him but he sensed that Woody wasn't quite following. Actually it didn't seem like he was listening at all.  
  
"Everything okay sir?" He asked, but Woody's attention was still elsewhere, wondering who would be responding from the M.E.'s office.  
  
"Sir?" The officer tried again to capture his attention. This time Woody became faintly aware of the Officer's presence beside him.  
  
"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Woody asked, embarrassed by his lack of attention to the crime scene.  
  
"You seem a bit distracted sir" the Officer smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I was, a bit" Woody admitted sheepishly.  
  
"Well dispatch just radioed that Cavanaugh's on the way from the M.E.'s office to pronounce our vic, I don't know if that helps you focus" The officer said, treading lightly on the subject of his superior officer's personal life, not wanting to overstep the boundaries.  
  
Woody smiled graciously, acknowledging this information.  
  
Jordan got there and made her way down to the wooded hillside to the body. Woody instinctively reached out his arm for her so she wouldn't slip, she took it and held on a little longer than she probably needed to.  
  
"Hey Woody" she greeted him casually.  
  
"Hi Jordan" he returned equally as casually.  
  
Everyone knew they were together but they had agreed not to let their relationship interfere with their work and that they would act completely professional while at work.  
  
"Whatcha got for me?" Jordan asked kneeling down to assess the body.  
  
Woody knelt down across fro her and started going over the case details with her.  
  
"Caucasian female, No ID, early 20's, multiple stab wounds and evidence of sexual assault, looks like she was killed somewhere else and dumped here" he said staring at her.  
  
She glanced over and caught him staring. She grinned at him, he grinned back. "Would it be considered unprofessional if I were to tell you that I desperately want to kiss you right now?"  
  
She chuckled "Yeah, I think so, and kind of gross since we're kneeling over a dead body at the moment"  
  
He shrugged "Sorry, I just can't help it"  
  
"I'm not complaining, I understand, believe me I understand," she said emphatically.  
  
They finished up and walked back to their cars. Woody opened Jordan's door for her.  
  
"So I'll see ya back at the office?" she asked.  
  
He nodded and started to lean in to kiss her, then realized there was still a ton of cops and crime scene people still around. They let out a collective sigh and got into their separate cars and headed back to the morgue.  
  
Once they got there Jordan directed him into her office. He followed her in and swung the door shut behind him while pulling her into his arms at the same time. He pulled her tightly against him and kissed her hungrily. He relented after stealing a few more small kisses.  
  
She smiled and sighed. "Well that should pretty much sufficiently ruin my concentration for the rest of the day"  
  
He grinned proudly "Sorry I just couldn't wait another second to do that"  
  
She smiled adoringly and ran her hand along his cheek. "Okay detective, you ready to get back to work?" she asked returning to professional mode and heading down the hall towards autopsy. It took Woody a few moments longer to regain his professionalism as he stood back and watched her saunter down the hall. She smiled back at him over her shoulder, teasingly. 


	3. UH OH

Woody left after the autopsy. Jordan was heading towards the locker room to shower and change before starting her report when she ran into Garrett.  
  
"Hey, I guess I just missed Woody but I did schedule you off all next weekend for your birthday"  
  
"Wow Garrett, thanks but I didn't ask off" she said surprised.  
  
"Uh oh" he muttered almost inaudibly.  
  
"What uh oh?" she asked interested.  
  
"Woody asked for you to be off, I just assumed you knew because he didn't tell me to keep it quiet"  
  
"Hmmmm, I wonder what he's up to" she thought aloud.  
  
"I don't know anything else, I swear"  
  
"I believe you" she smirked "You suck at keeping secrets"  
  
She was supposed to meet Woody for Chimichangas; he was already at the restaurant waiting. He smiled when he saw her and kissed her hello.  
  
"Oh before I forget, Garrett asked me to let you know that I am off all next weekend per your request"  
  
He just smiled at her cleverness. "Jordan, something tells me you wouldn't have forgotten to tell me that. You've probably been counting the minutes until you could confront me"  
  
She smiled devilishly, knowing it was true. Damn, he knew her well.  
  
"So you gonna tell me what you're up to?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Nope, it's a surprise" he said tactfully avoiding her steady gaze.  
  
"Come on Woody, you know how I feel about my birthday"  
  
This time he looked straight into her eyes as he took her hand "Yes Jordan, I know you hate your birthday but you shouldn't. I just want to make sure you have a good birthday this year, is that so bad?"  
  
She watched him skeptically. "Woody, I just thought since we are together now that we could just spend my birthday together, something nice and quiet and simple, that's all I want, just to be with you" she said honestly.  
  
He smiled genuinely touched by her admission of just wanting to be with him on her birthday. This was big and he knew it, usually she tried her best to avoid her having a birthday at all but this year she wanted to be with him.  
  
"Simple it is" he agreed. 


	4. Family Time

Jordan was still curious about what lay in store for her on her birthday. She had been trying unsuccessfully all week to get information out of Woody, Max, Nigel, Lily, Garrett, Bug, anyone who might know something. No one would tell her anything.  
  
She woke up on the morning of her birthday happy because Woody had spent the night before and she expected to be waking up in his loving embrace. When she realized she didn't feel him there she opened her eyes and sat up and looked around for him sleepily. She frowned, pouting about the way her birthday had started. Just then Woody walked in with a tray.  
  
"Morning birthday girl!" he said cheerily. She smiled as he placed the tray on the bed. He had made heart shaped strawberry pancakes and one had a candle in it. He softly kissed her good morning then sang happy birthday to her. He rejoined her in the bed and they lovingly fed each other pancakes.  
  
When they were done she pulled him down on top of her kissing him deeply. He grinned between kisses. "Hey, whatever the birthday girl wants, the birthday girl gets" They spent most of the morning and afternoon making love and holding each other.  
  
After a while she said, "I guess I should give dad a call huh?"  
  
"We're going to go see your parents now actually" he answered.  
  
"My parents?" she asked, pain showing in her eyes.  
  
He took her hand "Yeah, we're gonna go pick your dad up and go visit your mom's grave so she can see her little girl on her birthday" She smiled. Obviously touched by this sentiment and wiped away a few stray tears.  
  
They got to the cemetery and Woody clutched Jordan's hand tightly as they made their way to Emily's grave. Max took her other hand in his once they were standing in front of it. They stood there in silence for a few minutes then Woody spoke up.  
  
"I'm gonna give you guys some family time, I'll be right here Jordan" he said kissing her hand and walking out of hearing distance to give them some privacy.  
  
Max smiled tenderly at Jordan "He's a good kid Emily, You'd like him, he's real good to our Jordan" Jordan smiled appreciatively at her father's approval. They each talked a while longer then headed back towards Woody. He started walking towards them. Jordan hugged him.  
  
"Ready to go?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah sure, I just want to talk to your mom a minute before we go"  
  
She was completely caught off guard. "Um, okay"  
  
"We'll just head back to the car" Max said patting him affectionately on the back.  
  
They watched as Woody knelt down to talk to her mother's grave. The tears that had been threatening to fall from Jordan's eyes now splashed down her cheeks freely as she watched this man she cared so much about talking to her mother whom he'd never had a chance to meet.  
  
"Hi Emily, I'm Woody, I didn't get a chance to meet you but I'm sure you know who I am because of Jordan. In fact, I like to think you had a hand in helping us get together. I just wanted to thank you for giving her to me, I love her more than anything and I promise I always will"  
  
When he returned to the car he saw that Jordan had been crying and Max was hugging her to him. He looked at Max helplessly and Max nodded to him and turned Jordan toward him so he could take her in his arms. He hugged her tight and stroked her long, curly hair.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to make you cry on your birthday. I thought you'd want to be here."  
  
She wiped her eyes and snuggled her face into his strong chest.  
  
"I do Woody, thank you for doing this"  
  
After all that, Max suggested they go to the Pogue for a drink. 


	5. Parties and Presents

When they got there the whole gang was already there waiting with balloons, presents and cake. Her cheeks reddened from all the attention.  
  
"Happy birthday" Woody said kissing her on the cheek and handing her a dozen red roses. She smiled and kissed him happily. They had a really great evening. Jordan was very happy to spend her birthday with her friends and family.  
  
Max brought out the cake he had bought. It had a picture of Jordan on it from her 1st birthday. Everyone aww'd at the sight of her as a baby, then sang happy birthday to her.  
  
"Make a wish sweetheart" Max encouraged.  
  
She looked around at all of her friends and family and took Woody's hand, thinking about what a wonderful day it had been.  
  
"I don't have to, I can't think of anything I could possibly want that I don't already have" she answered smiling and blew out the candles.  
  
"Time for presents!" Nigel exclaimed excitedly and pushed his present towards her. She tore open the wrapping and peeked inside. She looked up at Nigel without opening it any further. Everyone watched curiously.  
  
"Well what is it?" Garrett asked.  
  
"Um, I'd rather not say" Jordan answered grinning.  
  
"Why not?" Nigel persisted.  
  
"Because my dad is in the room!" she said embarrassed. Everyone laughed, except Max who was staring Nigel down and Woody who was peeking curiously over Jordan's shoulder to see what the box contained. He raised an eyebrow excitedly. Everyone laughed again.  
  
"This is from me and Garrett" Lily said handing her their present. It was a double picture frame; on one side was a picture of Woody and Jordan when they first met at the bank crime scene. On the other side was a picture taken just a few days earlier at the Pogue. Jordan was sitting in Woody's lap with her arms wrapped around him and they were smiling at each other, completely entranced by each other.  
  
"That's so cool!" Woody said pleased with the gift.  
  
"Where did you even get that first picture?" Jordan asked amused.  
  
"I took it that day at the bank, thought I saw something between the two of you." Garrett explained.  
  
"Oh really? See that's funny because she swears she didn't have feelings for me until much later" Woody said grinning from ear to ear at this new evidence.  
  
Jordan smiled and patted his knee affectionately.  
  
Max gave her his present next, it was a photo album filled with pictures of her and her mother. She flipped through the pages and Max dutifully filled in the details of each picture.  
  
They stayed a while longer, drinking, talking and dancing. Jordan pulled Woody aside.  
  
"Thank you Woody, this is the best birthday ever"  
  
"There's more to come my love"  
  
She raised her eyebrows in question.  
  
"Okay, you're gonna find out soon enough anyway, we're going to Hyannis for the rest of the weekend"  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" she said excitedly pulling him along to say goodnight to everyone. 


	6. Surprises

They go to Hyannis later that night. Woody had rented a cottage right on the water. She jumped out of the car and ran down to the pier. Woody followed, catching up with her at the end of the pier. She was looking out over the water, the sparkling stars and shimmering moonlight reflecting beautifully on the water. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek lovingly. She leaned back against him.  
  
"Oh Woody, this has been the most perfect day"  
  
He placed a small box in her hand "You haven't even opened my present yet"  
  
She tore open the wrapping and came to a small jewelry box. She looked into his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, it's not a ring…not yet anyway" he reassured her.  
  
She opened it and saw a beautiful diamond and sapphire heart necklace.  
  
"It's beautiful," she said kissing him. She turned and lifted her hair so he could put it on her. He kissed her neck gently. She turned back towards him and looked down at his beautiful gift. He took the necklace in his hand and stared into her eyes.  
  
"This is so you know that you always have my heart," he said seriously. She smiled lovingly back at him then his expression got serious. Her smiled faded as she began to worry that something was wrong.  
  
"I love you Jordan," he blurted out. Her breath caught in her throat as she heard his words.  
  
"I love you so much" he repeated, pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply. They kissed deeply for a few minutes then when they pulled back he could see the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Great, I made you cry twice on your birthday, what a great boyfriend I am"  
  
"No Woody, it's just, I, I love you Woody" she said kissing him again. He picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the house to continue their celebration. They had both said those three little words and that was the best surprise of all. 


End file.
